mhocfandomcom-20200214-history
Duncs11
Duncs11 MP AL PC is a British UK Independence Party politician who is currently serving as a Deputy Speaker of the House of Commons and the Leader of UKIP. He is one of the longest-serving members in the Model House of Commons. He has served in government and in opposition, along with being part of the multi-party No to EU group. He is now sitting as a Member of Parliament for English Borders, previously being a member of the House of Lords and has sat in the House of Commons in the past. Legislation History Duncs11 has authored multiple bills and motions thought his time in Parliament. He was the author of the following bills and motions: the Internet Piracy Decriminalisation Bill 2015 (Withdrawn), Direct Democracy Enhancement Act 2015 (Passed),Fair Labelling of Meat Act 2015 (Passed) and the Equality in Higher Education Funding Bill 2015 (Withdrawn) Motions Motion to Opt-Out of the European Arrest Warrant (Failed) School Sports Motion (Failed) School Flag Flying Motion (Failed) History Becoming an MP After the founding of UKIP in August 2014, and the party winning 4 seats at the first by-election, Duncs11 stood against Tyroncs for one of these MP seats, losing out by a singular vote However, he was later appointed to another vacant seat by the leader of the party, /u/olmyster911 to serve as an MP during the first parliament, and then at the General Election he was the UKIP top of the list candidate in the North West Region, in which UKIP won two MPs At the 3rd General Election, Duncs11 stood in the English Borders, and tied with the Conservative Party to win the most votes in the region, and again was returned as an MP. However, he vacated his seat in the English Borders following being awarded with an Achievement Lordship. At the 4th General Election, Duncs11 stood again in the English Borders, and came in third place, behind the new RSP and the Conservative Party, and decided not to contest a National MP seat in his party. Deputy Leadership of UKIP Duncs11 stood for the Deputy Leadership of UKIP on 3 occasions, all of which were unsuccessful. In the first election, he and Banter_Lad_m8 stood to become the Deputy Leader, with Duncs11 missing out on the position by a single vote. Following Banter_Lad_m8 becoming the leader of UKIP and creating a second Deputy Leader position, Duncs11 stood again to take one of these positions, competing against Tyroncs, MrEugeneKrabs and GeoSmith16. Duncs11 finished 3rd place in this election, with Tyroncs winning and MrEugeneKrabs coming second. When MrEugeneKrabs was removed as Deputy Leader though a Vote of No Confidence, Duncs11 stood again to replace him, and was considered the favouriate candidate when the election was between himself, RtHonTheLordDevaney and GeoSmith16, however with minutes to go until the candidate nomination period ended, former party leader, olmyster911 announced he would be a candidate for the election. Olmyster911 went on to win the election with 5 votes, with RtHonTheLordDevaney coming second with 4 votes, and Duncs11 coming 3rd with 3 votes. After Tyroncs was elected the Leader of UKIP, he appointed Duncs11, who had been the runner up in the leadership election, to the position of Deputy Leader in the Party Leader of UKIP Duncs11 has stood to become leader of UKIP on two occasions, losing both elections. In the first leadership election he contested, he was contesting the election against Banter_Lad_m8, the incumbent Deputy Leader, and MrEugeneKrabs, with Banter_Lad_m8 winning the election with 20 votes, followed by MrEugeneKrabs on 12 votes, and Duncs11 on 7 votes. Duncs11 stood again for leader after Banter_Lad_m8, against 6 other candidates, including /u/Tyroncs, an incumbent Deputy Leader, /u/wwesmudge, /u/GeoSmith16, the incumbent Chief Whip and /u/GoonerSam. The election was conducted using the Alternative Vote, with Duncs11 and Tyroncs being in the final round, with Tyroncs securing the election with 16 preferences at the time, compared to Duncs11's 15. Duncs11 has nonetheless stated that he wants to succeed Tyroncs as the leader of UKIP when Tyroncs stands down.